Together At Last
by fanfic.001
Summary: Sonny hates Chad, Chad cannot stand Sonny. But why are they kissing in the hallway?  Just a super short story on how Channy got together.  Updates will come really quickly! The summary isn't great, but do read and review! :D
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.  
>But I really really really want to own Channy. :P <strong>

Sonny hates Chad, Chad cannot stand Sonny, everyone in the Condor Studio knows that.  
>But why are they kissing in the hallway? Are they smiling? Oh my...<p>

Just a super short story on how Channy got together.

I know the chapters seem really short, please bare with it!  
>I actually wrote most of the story, I just need to get it up.<br>Updates will come really quickly!

The summary isn't great, but do read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Chad's Point Of View_

"Action!"

I immediately switched into Mackenzie-mode, as I looked into Portlyn's eyes.

"Portlyn, I hope you can understand, I…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the studio.

"Portlyn, what did I say about talking without a script?" I started to scold her as I turned around.

WOW. Sonny came in, wearing a pair a jeans and a pretty tee. Hmm, I think it's new, not that I notice what she's wearing or anything. I really don't notice, why won't you believe me? Anyways, her hair was shining under the studio lights…

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! What is this all about?" Sonny held this month's issue of Tween Weekly right under my nose. I instantly regain my posture, and spat back at her.

"What is _what_ about? Sonny, I'm in the middle of the shooting of our next episode!" Good, true Chad Dylan Cooper style. Well, I am the greatest actor of our generation.

"I don't care about your _stupid show_! You can't just go and tell Tween Weekly bad things about '_your most disliked show'_!" Sonny was shouting at me while doing the double-quotation-mark gestures for her last four words.

I swallowed hard. Gosh, her face is all red. She looks cute when she is angry. Who am I kidding? She looks cute no matter what. _Stupid cute_. Yikes, I did not just go there, I was in the middle of… Right, our fight!

"I never specifically said it was So Random! And I told you Sonny, I'm busy! Go bother someone else with your little problems!"_ But I really want you to stay_, my inner voice added.

"Right, it wasn't So Random!" Sonny spat our sarcastically. My eyes bore into hers, her big brown eyes, they're so soft… Geez, focus on the fight!

"Read the whole article before you come and interrupt our shooting, Munroe!" I took a step closer to her, our nose just a few centimeters apart.

Sonny looked confused for a millisecond, before she started our usual ending to our random arguments.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I retorted right back at her.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're _so_ good."

I stared at her figure as she walked away from the set. I miss her already, gosh, that girl and the way she gets me. What is wrong with me today? I do not like Sonny. I don't, right? Do I? Now I really need to stop thinking about Sonny.

"CHAD!" Portlyn was right in front of me, now that's totally creepy. "It's your line!"

Ah, the usual shooting routine resumes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sonny's Point Of View_

That idiot Chad Dylan Cooper with his big fat ego, ugh! He is the worst actor of our generation, maybe of _all _generations! He is so full of himself! What does he think he is? That he's the centre of the universe, just because he has sparkly eyes and perfect hair? That self-centered, immature, untalented Chad Dylan Cooper!

Oh, yes. You heard me right. Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ perfect. Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ awesome. Chad Dylan Cooper is _not_ nice. Chad Dylan Cooper is _totally completely absolutely horrible_!

_Why_? You may ask, why am I mad at '_the_' Chad Dylan Cooper? I am always mad at Chad, it just so happens that '_the_' Chad Dylan Cooper got on the wrong side of Sonny Munroe today!

Don't bother to ask why, I can see the question forming in your head. Guess what I found on the new cover of Tween weekly this morning? I found that stupid jerk, a.k.a. Chad Dylan Cooper on the cover (again), with a big fat heading that marks _The CDC's Dislikes About His Most Disliked Show_. Of course, being Sonny Munroe, I went down to Studio 2 to set things straight.

And here I am now, walking out of Studio 2's door. I looked up as I stared at Chad's '_Do Not Admin'_ wall, honestly, who even has such a wall?

Well, Chad said something about reading the whole article. Hmm, I might as well go and read it, just so I can ask for pay back later during lunch. Chad really shouldn't just go and tell the paparazzi bad things about anything!

_Moo, moo, moo._

"Hello?"

"Good." The annoying voice came through my phone. Is he here to start our argument again?

"What do you _want_ Chad? I thought you had rehearsal!" I spat back with as much venom as I can manage.

"It's a _shooting_, Sonny. And we're taking five." He replied. I felt my heart soften, he wasn't shouting, he spoke calmly and almost softly. I snapped out of it.

"What do you want?" I asked again, trying my best to sound irritated.

"Can't Chaddy call his favorite Random?" I immediately started to blush, glad that no one was around.

"Fine." I replied.

"Fine." The other end echoed.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good and _goodbye_." I ended the conversation.

"Hey…" I heard Chad say, just before I pressed the 'End Call' button and walked into the Prop House to read this month's issue of Tween Weekly.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Chad's Point Of View_

Gosh, I finally finished shooting. Portlyn didn't get anything right! Honestly, sometimes I think I'm the _only_ professional actor on set. Yes, I'm totally awesome.

Just on cue, my stomach rumbled. It's lunchtime; I think I would get a steak today, yum. What? You don't expect me eat the… _thing_ the Randoms eat right? I am the _greatest_ actor of our generation, _hello_?

I started to walk down to the cafeteria, suddenly something clicked in my head_. Sonny came over this morning, I should go find her_. But I'm hungry. _Well, the hunger can wait._ Fine, that's why, I am heading to Studio 3.

I walked into the weird place with the sofa and stuff, it's called the… The Prop House, I think, whatever. Sonny's there and that's all that matters. I sat down next to Sonny looking at her.

Sonny's face was buried in her Tween Weekly, and she was reading my interview. I talked about my type of girl in that interview, but the majority I was talking about this show my dad used to force me the watch when I was young.

"Chad?" Sonny said, but I came out like a whispher.

"Huh? Sonny?" There was something wrong, even without seeing her face, I knew she wasn't smiling. Why wasn't she her usual ball of sunshine?

"I'm… Sorry I though you were talking about So Random…" She stuttered. She looked so unhappy, because of me. I softened up, she was still so pretty.

"It's okay, Sonny. Lunch?" I suggested. She smiled a little and nodded.

I stood up and started to lead the road. I walked down the main hallway, and I can feel Sonny behind me. It was starting to get awkwardly quiet, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So…" I began.

"So…" Sonny repeated.

I couldn't think of anything, so I continued randomly.

"Where's Rainy and Cloudy?"

"Huh?" Sonny looked puzzled for a second. "They have names, Chad."

"I know I just don't bother to remember them. I have people to do that for me." Sonny just stared at me after that, I stared back, taking in everything about her. Who knows how long later, we snapped out of it.

"Seeing something you like, Munroe? I know I'm just so aweso…" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence, as Sonny retorted back.

"No way I'm going to like something about you Chad." Ouch, but who could resist the CDC?

"Really? Sonny,_ really_?" I stepped closer to her.

"Really, Chad. I don't want to have anything to do with you." I stared at her lips as she was talking. They looked so soft, and pink, and glossy, I wonder how they taste?

"Everybody likes Chaddy." I said, putting on a smirk.

"Oh really? I don't!" Replied Sonny.

"Chad Dylan Cooper has a _big fat ego_, he cares about nothing but himself." What? That's not true…

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the _worst_ actor of our generation." Oh no, she didn't.

"You did _not_ just say that." I'm losing my temper.

"Oh, I _did_." Sonny stepped closer to me, now our nose were just mere inches apart.

"So Random is the _worst_ show ever." I spat out.

"Mackenzie Falls is the worst show ever, _not So Random_!" Sonny was angry now.

"You _are_ going to take that back, Munroe!" I said loudly.

"Make me!" She glared.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Goo…"

The rest was unheard. I was wondering why, until I realized I crashed my lips to hers, shutting her up. I guess we were both shocked... Our eyes were staring at each other. Then, I kissed her.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Sonny's Point Of View_

"Goo..."

I wasn't even able to finish my sentence... Because... _HE CRASHED HIS LIPS DOWN TO ME!_

Who? _Chad Dylan Cooper!_

_Chad Dylan Cooper's lips are on mine!_ Can you believe it? _NO!_

I can't believe it as well, I opened my eyes big and wide... And there he was! Oh my...

I think I'm so mad I'm bright red... How could he?

But... He does have nice lips... WHAT? What am I thinking?

Suddenly, he started to _KISS_ me? Gosh, this guy is pushing my limits!

I started to push him away... But somehow... I ended up with my back towards the wall! Worse, with my arms around his neck!

Wait... I'm kissing him! It just happened _naturally._.. I don't like Chad, do I? I mean his such a jerk, who would like him?

But... There were times when he would be nice. Like that time at my "secret prom"... And that time when I was going to "meet" my first fan... And that time the Randoms didn't like my sketch...

My fingers were entangled in his soft golden hair... His arms were wrapped around my waist... It felt so nice, it made me fell safe.

Maybe... Just maybe, we always like each other... Like that time when Chad came to guest star on So Random, he accidently said "_we_ would be in love"... And when we went to Lookout Mountain... That time when I kissed Tawni's date, Hayden, and he was angry... Also, when we were on our fake date and we "kissed"...

I smiled against his lips, remembering those times we shared.

Maybe because we were both angry, maybe because we had been waiting so long, or simply just maybe because it just happened... We kissed on, for a long time.

Then, we both pulled apart... Remembering we need oxygen... I stared into his sparkling blue eyes...

"Wow." We both said together.

I suddenly felt shy, I looked down at the floor. We were both shifting our foots awkwardly...

"So..." We both said together. I can feel my face getting redder... I bit my bottom lip...

"So..." Chad continued. "Sonny, would you go out with me?" He said in one breath.

My eyes were open big and wide. I smiled.

"My pleasure." Then, his lips came crushing down to mine again.

Reluctantly, we pulled away. Chad leaned down and whispered in my ears.

"Although you taste much better, should we go grab lunch?" I nodded in reply, and we walked away hand in hand.

When we were just round the corner, we stopped. The Randoms were there. They just stared at us... Their eyes were opened big and wide.

Then, shocked, they walked away... I suppose they're going to have a meeting.

They didn't even tell us off... Wow. That was how shock they were... Unbelievable.

But right now, I don't care. I have Chad with me, and that's all that matters.


End file.
